feuilles de trèfle
by ylg
Summary: drabbles sur les Trèfles. :: 5ème vignette : Suh, solitude. 6e: Oruha et Kazuhiko, avant l'adieu. 7e: A et C, pétales au vent. 8e: Gingetsu et Kazuhiko. 9e: Kazuhiko/Oruha, avenir. 10e: Gingetsu/Ran, une première fois. MàJ, 11e: Gingetsu/Ran, comme des feuilles qu'on arrache. ::gen, yaoi, het::
1. A et C, RanGingetsu, lumières

**Titre : **lumières  
(et c'est là que je me dis "je suis un boulet, j'ai déjà utilisé "une lumière dans la nuit" ailleurs, il faut que je trouve autre chose..." XD )  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Clover  
**Couple/Personnages : **C, A ; Ran, Gingetsu  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **toujours aux CLAMP

Pour Darshion, A et C, "lumière"  
(2 x 125 mots)

oOo

Dans la nuit, beaucoup de lumières brillent. Derrière chacune, il peut imaginer une âme. C'est joli, mais ça fait mal, à voir : il sait qu'elles brillaient déjà quand il était enfermé au Centre et ne pouvait les voir, il se doute qu'elles continueront à briller même s'il disparaît. Aucune ne brille juste pour lui.  
Le seul cœur qui tient à lui, c'est celui de A, mais A a choisi de rester au Centre quand lui a décidé de s'en échapper. A est toujours là-bas, aucune des lumières qui scintillent dans la nuit ne vient de lui. Même si A lui a reproché de l'avoir quitté, il n'a rient fait pour le rejoindre. C est libre mais seul, désormais.

o

"Il y a beaucoup de lumières, mais aucune ne brille pour moi", a dit Ran à Gingetsu. C'est quelque chose de terrible : non seulement il se sent seul, mais quand tombe la nuit, qu'il fait noir dehors et que les lumières brillent si loin de lui, pour peu qu'il éclaire la pièce pour repousser ce noir, son reflet dans la vitre apparaît, et le regarde.  
Et là, il voit A qui le dévisage, et lui reproche de l'avoir laissé tout seul.

Allumer une lumière rien que pour lui, dans cette pièce où il n'y a que lui et son reflet sur la vitre, ça ne suffit pas. Pour faire disparaître cette image, il a besoin de la lumière du jour.  
Un jour, bientôt, il s'apercevra que cette lumière s'appelle Gingetsu.


	2. GingetsuRan, dans le noir

**Titre : **dans le noir  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Clover  
**Couple : **Gingetsu/Ran  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP 

**Prompt : **"radio"  
pour Babel  
200 mots

oOo

Quand Gingetsu rentre chez lui le soir, c'est pour trouver Ran assis dans le noir au milieu du salon, la lampe qu'il lui avait offerte le premier soir posée devant lui. Apparemment, il regarde le reflet des flammes et les ombres qui dansent sur les murs. Silhouettes d'enfants, de bêtes fantastiques, de l'homme qu'il sera paraît-il en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour y croire.

Un soir, pour lui tenir compagnie pendant ses heures de solitude, Gingetsu lui apporte un poste de radio. Ran remercie, joue avec les réglages, explore les stations, écoute attentivement les programmes, découvre, s'amuse.  
Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard à peine, la radio s'est déjà tue et seule demeure entre les mains de l'enfant la lampe à l'ancienne avec ses formes mouvantes. Le premier cadeau que Gingetsu lui ait fait, cette lumière qui brille rien que pour lui…

« He bien ? ça ne te plaisait pas, en fait ?  
-Si. Mais, ces voix parlent dans le vide. Qu'on les écoute ou non, ça revient au même pour elles.  
-Alors, pourquoi justement ne pas leur donner sens en les écoutant ?  
-Je préfère votre voix. »

À cela, paradoxalement, Gingetsu ne trouve rien à ajouter et répond par un silence surpris.


	3. GingetsuRan, avant la fin

**Titre :** avant la fin  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Clover  
**Couple :** Gingestu/Ran (C)  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

** Thème : **"radio" (demandé par Babel lors du dernier mème à drabbles ; version 2. parce que j'aime sadiser les thèmes --;; )  
spoil sur l'histoire de "C", tout le tome 4. interprétation moche du prompt.  
350 mots

oOo

Gingetsu regarde le médecin éloigner Ran de lui. À travers la vitre de protection, il peut encore le surveiller, tout le temps dont ils auront besoin. Le patient qui attend là, sur cette table dure, sous cette lumière froide, est un homme adulte, accompli, et pourtant il semble plus fragile et plus perdu encore que le petit garçon qu'il a recueilli voici quelques années.

Les Wizards ont prévenu Gingetsu, à ce moment : hors du Centre, "C" se mettrait rapidement à vieillir, rattrapant et même dépassant bientôt le temps qu'ils avaient arrêté pour lui.  
Sur le moment, il a cru qu'il en mesurait toutes les conséquences : bon, il grandirait vite et mourrait probablement "jeune". Et après ? ils feraient à peu près le même temps tous les deux. Et il avait eu une longue enfance avant, ça n'est pas comme si on amputait tant que ça sa vie.  
Quand il a vu effectivement le petit garçon qu'on lui avait confié devenir un beau jeune homme, grandir en même temps que leur amour, il s'est même dit que tout était pour le mieux.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas appréhendé, ce sont les effets secondaires de cette croissance accélérée. Ran a insisté tant et plus pour qu'on ne le ramène pas au Centre, tout mais pas ça, mais n'a pu pour autant échapper à l'hospitalisation. Son état de santé est devenu bien trop préoccupant. Il supporte chaque examen avec résignation. Et avec le soutien de Gingetsu, jamais loin de lui. Sauf, pour les radiographies. Impossible de faire sans cette radio –qui révèlera la fragilité de ses os et la dégradation de ses organes internes- ont dit les médecins.

Gingetsu voudrait rester auprès de Ran en continu. Lors des précédents examens, il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de lui tenir la main pour se rassurer, et le personnel soignant omniprésent l'aurait peut-être empêché, d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'on l'a fait sortir de la pièce, qu'on a mis un mur entre eux, il voudrait à tout prix pouvoir le toucher. Il espère au moins que ça sera leur seule séparation avant longtemps. Ça ne sera que la première d'une longue série…


	4. Gingetsu x Ran, deux et trois feuilles

**Titre :** deux et trois feuilles**  
Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Clover  
**Couple :** Gingetsu x Ran  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

150 mots.

oOo

Quand ils font l'amour, la main de Gingetsu effleure souvent le visage de Ran. Ensuite, elle descend, glisse le long de son cou et prend possession de son épaule. Quand il le serre dans ses bras, le creux du poignet de Gingetsu vient toucher l'omoplate de Ran.  
Les deux tatouages se frôlent. Ils n'ont beau être que des symboles, un peu d'encre et des numéros d'identification, pas le véritable siège de leur magie, le contact les fait toujours frissonner. Deux et trois feuilles, ensemble, n'ont pas beaucoup plus de pouvoir que quatre. Mais c'est déjà énorme.  
La magie nouvelle qu'ils créent tous les deux a un pouvoir phénoménal. Elle a l'air de pouvoir changer le monde. Elle change leur monde à chaque fois, de manière très secrète. Et le monde extérieur n'a rien à craindre : il n'en saura jamais rien.


	5. Suh, du rêve sous forme de musique

**Titre** : du rêve sous forme de musique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Clover (_Trèfle_)  
**Personnages** : Suh  
**Gradation** : PG /K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 3

**Prompt** : "Roderich lui offre du rêve sous forme de musique."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Du rêve sous forme de musique, c'est la seule échappatoire que Suh ait trouvée à sa prison. Elle capte et décode les ondes électro-magnétiques de n'importe où, sous n'importe quel cryptage, de n'importe quelle station, mais ce sont celles du micro d'un bar qui ont le plus retenu son attention.

Avec cette chanteuse, Oruha, elle sent une connexion spéciale. Les conversations des autres qu'elle capte parfois malgré elle, le gouvernement veut s'en servir pour espionner, et Suh n'a pas vraiment envie de les entendre. Mais ces chansons-là, parlent directement à son cœur et lui offrent un court bonheur.


	6. Oruha, avant de se dire adieu

**Titre : **jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Clover (Trèfle)  
**Couple : **Ryû F. Kazuhiko/Oruha  
**Rating : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP

**Thème : **« adieu ma concubine », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (31 décembre 09)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 3 (première édition ; tome 2 pour la réimpression récente)  
**Nombre de mots : **300 et des poussières

oOo

Oruha aime Kazuhiko autant qu'elle aime chanter, Kazuhiko adore Oruha autant qu'il est dévoué à son pays – voire peut-être plus, mais c'est toujours difficile de faire la part des choses. En tout cas, ils s'adorent.  
Pour Kazuhiko, Oruha est la lumière de sa vie, son rayon de soleil, une bouffée d'air frais pour chaque permission – son repos du soldat. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas être sa femme ; il n'avait pas l'autorisation de se marier, et elle ne voulait pas s'engager ainsi – une vie trop dure que celle de femme d'officier ?  
Le statut d'éternelle fiancée leur convient mieux, de permission en permission, ils se chouchoutent mutuellement quand ils ont l'occasion de se voir. Une vie différente de celle de mari et femme, avec son lot de satisfactions et de frustrations.

Il a fallu à Kazuhiko plus d'un mois de cour assidue pour qu'enfin elle cède son corps et son coeur mais quand elle l'a fait c'était entièrement, sans concession, tout pour lui, et sa constance et son ardeur n'ont jamais failli ensuite.  
Oruha est très vite devenue amoureuse de lui, mais il lui a fallu faire un effort sur elle-même pour accepter de mêler leurs deux vies... sachant que ça ne serait que pour un temps, que quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle lui donne, ça ne serait pas pour toujours – toute sa vie à elle, mais pas la sienne à lui.

Elle n'a pas su lui avouer, pas pu lui demander de s'entraîner tous les jours à lui dire adieu. Même le moment venu, elle n'a pas pu lui dire, (à Suh seulement)  
« C'est aujourd'hui que l'on se quitte... »  
juste lui demander de ne pas l'oublier.

Si elle l'avait fait, elle le sait, elle n'aurait plus eu ensuite le courage de monter sur scène, or pour lui comme pour elle, elle voulait pouvoir partir la tête haute, elle-même comme il l'aimait tant.


	7. A et C, éphémère

**Titre** : pétales au vent  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Clover  
**Personnages** : A et C  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : A et C, "pétales"  
pour Kiranagio (Noël 09)

(Note : le titre n'a rien à voir avec les livres de Virginia C. Andrews - à ce stade c'est juste une coîncidence.)**  
Nombre de mots** : 115

oOo

Deux feuilles d'un même trèfle sont solidement soudées à leur tige et par cet intermédiaire l'une à l'autre. Elles sont appelées à ne jamais se quitter, du moins pas tant que la plante ne meure. Et le trèfle vit, et comme tout ce qui vit, s'achemine doucement vers la mort, à travers toutes les étapes. Il fleurit : de douces fleurs blanches au bout rosé, portant la promesse du futur... et dont les pétales tombent et s'éparpillent quand leur temps vient.

A et C n'étaient finalement peut-être pas des feuilles jumelles mais des pétales de la même fleur, arrachés par le vent... ou simplement séparés parce que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.


	8. Gingetsu, Kazuhiko, pas de l'amour

**Titre** : _Don't ask don't tell_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Clover (Trèfle)  
**Personnages/Couples** : Kazuhiko et Gingetsu ; mention de Ballus x Kazuhiko et Kazuhiko/Oruha  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : "comment une histoire d'amour n'était pas possible entre Gingetsu et Kazuhiko"  
pour Alaiya (Saint-Valentin '10)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série ; prend en compte les 4 tomes  
**Avertissement** : mention de non-con  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Il arrive que les gens jaloux de leur carrière plaisantent sur le Colonel et son aide de camp, suggérant avec divers degrés de subtilité que l'aide apportée peut varier en nature.

Et... c'est vrai. Gingetsu et Kazuhiko éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus que du respect, plus que de l'estime ; une franche camaraderie, une loyauté à la vie à la mort. Ils tiennent l'un à l'autre plus qu'à un frère et il est arrivé que lors de longues missions, ils se servent mutuellement de support émotionnel et libèrent ensemble la pression subie. Ils n'ont pas eu, disons, une aventure, mais tout de même un genre d'affaire. Qui n'aurait mené à rien sur le long terme, et ils le savaient dès le départ. Ça n'a pas affecté leur relation pour autant... l'incident impliquant Ballus, les choix stratégiques de Gingetsu, le traumatisme de Kazuhiko en revanche, ont précipité la fin de leur période « avec bénéfices ».

Après cela, même s'ils arrivent à conserver en bons termes leur relation professionnelle et à sauvegarder leur amitié, lorsque Kazuhiko se découvre une passion pour une fille et la chance d'avoir une romance « normale », Gingetsu lui-même décide que c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.


	9. KazuhikoOruha, pour l avenir

**Titre** : pour ce qu'il reste d'avenir  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Clover (Trèfle)  
**Personnage/Couple** : Kazuhiko(/Oruha)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Pour la dernière fois, je n'en ai rien à faire des étoiles ! » d'après Lorelaï Yuy  
pour la case n°12 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « n'importe qui dans le cast de _Clover_ » (de préférence pas Ran et Gingetsu ; même si je les adore il faut bien varier un peu !)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 3 (1ère édition)  
**Nombre de mots** : 111

oOo

« Monter en grade, pour quoi faire ? Vu où ça m'a mené la dernière fois... »

Non, sa carrière militaire, Ryū F. Kazuhiko n'en a plus rien à faire désormais. C'était « important quand il avait une fiancée avec laquelle planifier son futur. Mais maintenant ?  
Je veux une retraite paisible, si possible. »

Même si sa définition de « paisible » étonnerait sans doute tout le monde (à part peut-être Gingetsu qui sait parfaitement par quoi il est passé.)

« Rien à faire des hauts-gradés. Je veux retrouver celui qui a tué celle que j'aimais, le faire payer sans doute, et puis ensuite je ne sais pas.  
En tout cas je ne reviendrai pas dans l'armée ! »


	10. RanGingetsu, coucher

**Titre : **dormir et coucher  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Clover  
**Couple : **Gingetsu/Ran  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissement : **border-line shotacon  
**Nombre de mots : **240

oOo

La première fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? Quand on lui pose cette question, Gingetsu refuse d'y répondre. Car « coucher » au sens propre du terme, ils l'ont fait très vite. Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils partagent un lit et leur espace personnel.

L'enfant nouvellement baptisé Ran souffrait de cauchemars dans lesquels des ombres effeuillaient des trèfles, craignait le noir et la solitude. Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre pour le rassurer, Gingetsu avait tenté de le bercer. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une nourrice, loin de là, mais il avait accepté la mission de veiller sur ce garçon. N'importe, il voulait prendre soin de lui. Il comptait le traiter d'égal à égal, mais il arrivait que l'apparence si jeune et la candeur de Ran prennent le pas sur les résolutions de Gingetsu. Peu importait le nombre d'années que C avait vécues, en absolu : tout le temps qu'il avait passé coupé du reste du monde, enfermé dans le Centre avec deux autres Trois-Feuilles, il était par la force des choses resté enfant à bien des égards.

Enfin, si Gingetsu s'improvisait difficilement père, Ran avait en lui suffisamment de sagesse et de tristesse pour paraître plus vieux encore que ce qu'il devrait être cela compensait. Ils avaient encore le temps, tous les deux, d'apprendre à vivre avec l'âge de Ran.  
Et le temps encore, de le voir grandir et d'envisager de partager leurs nuits d'une nouvelle façon.


	11. GingetsuRan, 10 feuilles arrachées

quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel cette fois ; la prochaine ficlet sera plus conventionnelle ?

**Titre : **Feuilles au vent  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Clover  
**Couple : **Gingetsu/Ran  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de CLAMP (et Minekura Kazuya), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **10 micro-fics, pour Azalée Calypso (septembre '09)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'au bout  
**Nombre de mots : **295 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
« Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, ça me serait égal que tu meures. Mais je t'aime ! Et je ne veux pas que A vienne te tuer. Jamais. Faut-il que je m'arrache le cœur et te perde quand même, pour te sauver ? »  
(40)

2. AU: [Trc: Piffle World - mwahaha, c'est à demi canon !]  
« Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Un peu secoué, c'est tout.  
- C'était un fameux crash.  
- Oui. Aïe, le _Wizard_ est en miettes...  
- Je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour ce dragonfly ! »  
(35)

3. Crack:  
- Tu savais qu'il existe des variétés de trèfle qui produisent du cyanure ?  
- A doit en être un.  
- Et moi ?  
(20)

4. Crossover: [Stigma]  
Kazuhiko repose son verre. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus en service, que le rapport officiel est rempli et qu'on ne peut plus rien y modifier, il avoue :  
« J'ai croisé un homme aujourd'hui que j'aurais peut-être dû arrêter – je suis sûr que c'était une de nos anciennes cibles.  
- Et ?  
- _C'était_. Il est un tout autre homme, maintenant. En fait, il m'a fait penser à toi... et ton Ran. Il avait avec lui un enfant perdu, l'air de n'avoir plus que l'autre au monde, et l'envie de partir ailleurs. Je l'ai laissé passer. »  
(90)

5. 1ère fois:  
« Et maintenant, Gingetsu, suis-je assez grand pour que tu veuilles de moi ? Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu sais. »  
(20)

6. Fluff:  
« Tu gardes toujours cette lampe allumée quand je ne suis pas là ?  
- Bien sûr. Comme ça, tu sais que je suis là et que je t'attends. »  
(25)

7. Humour:  
La vieille Koo vous fait porter une jardinière en cadeau de noces : des trèfles à cinq feuilles. En plastique.  
(20)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« C'est fini, maintenant. Je te protégerai. C'est une promesse. »  
(10)

9. Smut:  
La magie crépite et réduit en cendres tous les tabous quand ces deux trèfles s'effeuillent mutuellement.  
(15)

10. UST:  
- Gingetsu est mon gardien.  
- Ran est sous ma protection.  
- Et les cinq Wizards nous tomberaient dessus comme un mur de briques si...  
(20)


End file.
